Opposites Attract
by maiko forever
Summary: [Taang][Oneshot] A modernday story about Aang, Toph, and the discovery of something a little more than a friendship. Rated for language and very slight adult themes.


****

I disclaim any ownership of _Avatar: the Last Airbender._

A/N: This is my first Taang story ever. This was a challenge from TrueThinker labeled as "Opposites Attract." This'll probably be a three chapter story, more or less.

Younger teenaged characters (like Toph and Aang) are in their sophomore year, middle-aged teenage characters (like Katara and Azula) are in their junior year, and older teenagers (like Sokka and Zuko) are in their senior year. Toph is blind in only one eye, but still has problems seeing. Bending exists. That's all you need to know.

Enjoy.

---

The Four Nations High School let out early on Wednesday. The brown and yellow leaves had just started to fall from their branches that week, signaling the official end of summer. When the bell rang, students filed out quickly to get to their means of getting home.

One of the first out the door was Aang, his fuzzy black hair not being affected by the wind. He ran up to the bike rack and started to unlock his bike. The bicycle was blue chrome with a black banana seat. On the black leather of the seat was the bicycle company's name, aPPa. He sat on top of his bike and pedaled back to the entrance to await his friends' arrivals.

Most of the crowd was already out the door when Aang spotted Katara and her older brother, Sokka. Even though Katara was a grade ahead of him and Sokka was two ahead, they were pretty good friends; probably because they lived just across the street from him. He waved to get their attention.

Katara glanced at him with her cerulean eyes and smiled her pearly whites. This made Aang's heart flutter slightly. Sokka waved, too, but this had not given Aang the same effect. The siblings waved through the small crowd to meet up with Aang.

"Hey!" Katara greeted cheerfully, first hugging him, and then tightening her white hoodie around herself due to the sudden chilly wind. "How was your day, Aang?"

"Oh," he said, "Pretty easy. But check out this air bending trick I learned in class today!" Aang jumped off his bike, set down his backpack, and took a set of marbles out of his pocket. With his hands held a few inches apart horizontally, Aang began to make the small glass balls spin around in midair between them.

"Impressive," Sokka snorted and started to chuckle. Katara elbowed him in his gut.

"Be nice, Sokka," she scolded. The brown haired girl turned back to her younger friend. "It was a really nice trick, Aang." The fifteen-year-old boy laughed and blushed a very subtle one.

"Have either of you seen Toph around?" Aang asked, looking around. The similar-looking siblings shook their heads no. "I wonder where she is," he muttered. As if on cue, the three friends turned towards the school's doors at a sudden sound.

"Come on, buddy! Toph coming through! Move it or lose it!" a girl with jet black hair screamed at the crowd in her way. The group of other students parted in half to let Toph Bei Fong, in her sophomore year and one of the richest girls in the country, through. As she approached her friends, Toph flipped her hair to cover her one glassy, mint green eye. She couldn't see out of that eye anyway, and she didn't like people staring at it.

"Hey, dudes," she smiled. Katara, Sokka, and Aang greeted her. "Are we ready to hit the road?"

"Oh yeah," Sokka grinned. "I'll drive Katara, and you can hitch a ride on Aang's aPPa. We'll meet you at the park." They said their temporary goodbyes, and as the Water Tribe siblings piled into Sokka's car, Aang sat down on his aPPa and patted the two-inch space left on the seat.

"Room for one more," he said in a faux-sultry voice. Toph laughed and smacked his hand.

"You only wish, Twinkletoes," she mocked. Toph rubbed Aang's black mop of hair and stood on the bike's back wheel. "Let's go!" she hooted and threw one her arms in the air for emphasis. Aang started pedaling his bike quickly, and Toph screamed wildly as they rode down the street, one her arms held tightly around him.

_Having Toph this close_, Aang thought and he felt the girl's body press towards him, _feels right_. Aang thought about his friend more and more each day. But Aang put any thoughts of the half-blind girl far in the back of his mind. He's known Toph since early middle school, and he figured that nothing had changed. It's just, you know, growing up. And lots of hormones.

The air bender turned onto a very busy street just two blocks away from the park they agreed to meet up with Katara and Sokka at.

"Hey, Toph," he screamed to the green-eyed girl, who was still standing on the back of the aPPa, over the roar of cars speeding by. "I think you should sit down. I don't want you to fall into the traffic and get ran over."

"Aw, Airhead," she moaned, "You're no fun." But she sat down anyway. As Toph situated her legs around Aang, he blushed. When she wrapped her arms around him, and he felt Toph's maturing breasts against his back, Aang lost control of the bike. He swerved into the middle of traffic and then back into the bike lane. He hit the curb with the front wheel, sending him and Toph flying a good five feet.

On the ground, Aang looked back. His bike looked unharmed on the sidewalk, and few cars had screeched to a stop due to his loss of control. He was flipped the bird and honked at, but other than that, no one seemed phased.

Aang looked back at himself. He ripped the knees of his jeans, and he was bleeding very minimally. He sighed; all limbs were intact and functional. Aang groaned as his got up, dusted himself off, and held out his hand to help Toph up.

But, boy oh boy, Toph was pissed. Her jet black hair was flipped over her face, which looked to have a couple of scratches from the rocks on the ground. The front of Toph's white and green-striped tank top had dirt all over it. Her black cut-offs were brown with dust, and she was also bleeding from the knees.

She grabbed Aang's hand, got up, and slapped Aang up the side of his head. "What the hell is wrong with you, Aang?!" she screamed at him. "You could've killed us both!" Toph dusted her self off and flipped her hair back behind her ears. Her two green eyes were fierce, the good one shining brightly, like fire, and the blind eye dull and menacing. It scared the shit out of Aang.

"I am so sorry, Toph," he said sympathetically, "I don't know what happened. I guess I-" he stopped himself from admitting the truth about his hormones being at fault. He lied, "-hit a rock or something.

"Look, we're okay. A little bit of blood and dirt never hurt anyone."

"You're lucky I don't earth bend you into the next century for a stupid stunt like that!" Toph screamed. Aang looked around and noticed that he and Toph had landed in someone's yard. The house was a small size, with a desert landscape decorating the front. He also noticed a very small, very elderly woman rushing towards them.

"Oh dear me, darlings," she said and grabbed the teenagers' hands. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Toph said curtly. "The bonehead here just lost control of his bike."

"Oh, well, let me clean you guys up." Before either could protest, the old woman had started to drag Toph and Aang into her home.

The inside of the house was neat and plain; Aang could actually guess where everything was.

"Here you go, dearies," the woman said, "I'll go get you guys some peroxide and Band-Aids. Please help yourself to cookies in the jar and milk in the fridge." The older woman waved her hands towards the kitchen and ran off into what Aang guessed was the bathroom.

"Well that was odd," Toph stated as soon as she thought the woman was out of earshot. The teenaged girl seemed a lot more cooled down than earlier. "Let's get some cookies," she said as she walked around a counter and dug her hands into a kitty-shaped cookie jar.

"Toph," Aang said when his friend handed him a chocolate-chip cookie, probably fresh-baked. "I really am sorry. I'll really try to be more careful."

"Aw, it's okay, Twinkles," she said and pinched Aang's cheek. "Do it again and I'll kick your ass."

"Watch your language, miss," the old woman said as she reentered the kitchen. She held a box of Band-Aids and a bottle of peroxide. "Sit up on the counter, sweetie," she directed Toph. She dabbed Toph's scratches on her face and knees with the liquid.

"Ow! Watch it, lady, I'm fragile!" the black-haired girl screamed due to the sting of the medicine. Aang nearly heaved with laughter at her statement. Toph noticed this and glared. "What? I _can _be fragile."

"But you're not," he said. Toph pouted and the elderly woman finished. After she fixed up Aang, she patted them both on their heads and led them to the front door.

"Wait," Aang said as they started to leave, "We never got your name."

"Oh me, oh my, that slipped my mind," the woman laughed. "You can call me Aunt Wu." Due to the familiarity of the name, Toph racked the files of her mind.

"Wait," she said finally, "Aunt Wu? Like, the neighborhood fortune teller?"

"The one and only." The sentence had barely escaped Wu's mouth when Toph grabbed her arm.

"Can you read me my fortune? Please?" she said politely. It was probably the first un-snarky thing Toph had said to the woman.

"Well, I guess so," said Aunt Wu, reopening her entry door, "Follow me." The woman led the two kids into a room just past the kitchen. Inside were a hundred lit candles and a single small table with four chairs. On the table was a medium-sized crystal ball. "Take your seats."

Toph and Aang sat down with Aunt Wu right across from them. "Give me your palms," she directed. The two high-schoolers held out their hands to the woman. Aunt Wu studied both at the same time, her brow furrowed in deep thought. Suddenly her face brightened and a small smile graced her wrinkled face. "I see," she started, "A sudden change in the future. To one of you, an unexpected one. To the other, a change that was wished for."

After a long silence, Toph piped up, "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Only time will tell," Aunt Wu said. She looked at her wrist, "Oh, look at the time, you two must be going! You're future awaits."

Aang said confused, "But there's no watch on your wrist-"

"That does not matter! I will see you both in time!" The senior citizen pushed the two out the door. "But, in the mean time, have a cookie." She pulled out of her sleeve two wrapped fortune cookies. "Goodbye." Aunt Wu slammed the door in Toph's and Aang's faces.

"Well that was weird," Toph said as she unwrapped her cookie and walked towards Aang's bike, which was still lying on the sidewalk. Aang, too, unwrapped his cookie and broke it open. What his fortune read, however, caught him off guard.

"What's yours say?" the girl asked as she munched on her fortune cookie and pocketed the slip of paper.

"Um, I can't tell you," Aang thought of quickly, "Then it won't come true." The air bender stuffed the cracker-like cookie into his mouth.

"Okay, let's hit the rode." Toph picked up the bike and sat on the seat. "But I drive this time." Aang smiled. He looked at his fortune once more: _True love with come soon. Remember, however, that opposites attract._

But the young boy just but the paper in his pocket and sat behind Toph as she started to pedal to the park.

----------

****

End of chapter one. Next one will be up in time, I promise. Review if you liked it, so far!

-Maiko Forever


End file.
